ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Buccaneer's Den
Description Buccaneer's Den is the name of a island and the town on the island in the middle of the ocean, west of New Magincia. A little east, the small Orney's Island guards the harbour entrance. Lawful Britannians should avoid this place. While having lost most of its wildness in the recent years, Buccaneer's Den is still a foul place full of pirates and other criminals seeking refuge there. Illegal gambling in the House of Games and prostitution in the House of Baths are commonplace in the town. The dark Buccaneer's Cave gives the shadiest personage refuge, even from the daylight. Economically, beside illegal things, weapon shops and a tavern are found in the town, while the Guild sells the most exotic merchandise. History The town of Buccaneer's Den was founded in the time after Ultima III and before Ultima IV. In Ultima IV, it was not on navigation charts, and already was quite a lawless place. It stayed that way in Ultima V and Ultima VI, with the guild being strong on the island. In Ultima VII, it became a stronghold of the Fellowship, with many of the illegal activities there, like the House of Games and the Bathes(Brothel), filling their pockets. Their influence remained there, even after their outlawing. Buccaneer's Den changed in Ultima IX, seen by many as non-canon. Lore Sea travel along the coast of the main continent is reasonably safe, although a bold band of pirates has been raiding Britannia of late, terrorizing the populace. Beware, for the pirates take no prisoners! - from "The History of Britannia", Ultima IV This island village lies due east of Paws. Said to be a centre for thieves and blackguards to this day, Buccaneer's Den is a thriving towne that offers some exotic shopping, as well as an inn, restaurant, armoury, and shipbuilder. - from "Book of Lore", Ultima V Lives there a soul who has not heard of the notorious pirates and thieves of Buccaneer's Den? In spite of its ill repute, many travelers have found this island village east of Paws to be a great source of exotic goods. The ships that frequent its harbor bring unusual artifacts from far and wide. - from "Compendium", Ultima VI This island is the notorious home of pirates and thieves. It is a place that is not without risks and dangers; especially if is too free in displaying one's money. Still, Buccaneer's Den has attaracted many travellers in recent years with the lurid thrill of its well-monied House of Games and sensuous indoor Baths. It is also a place where one may purchase many exotic goods. - from "Fellowship", Ultima VII Inhabitants Ultima V * Bidney :drunk man. * Geoffrey :Companion of the Avatar. * Lord Dalgrin :pirate lord. * Scally :entertainer. * Sven :pirate. * Thorkin :blacksmith. * Tierra :wench. Ultima VI * Budo(U6) :guild master. * Captain Elad :seaman. * Captain Fox :seaman. * Enrik :blacksmith. * Fentrissa :shipwright. * Homer :ex-pirate. * Leodon :adventurer. * Leonna :adventurer. * Petrow :innkeeper. * Shawn :cook. * Yodeling :bard. Ultima VII * Anton :prisoner. * Blacktooth :pirate. * Budo(U7) :provisioner. * Danag :Fellowship branch leader. * Glenno :master of the baths(a pimp). * Gordi :game master. * Hook :a assassin. * Lucky :trainer. * Mandy :tavernkeeper. * Mole :pirate. * Smithy :croupier * Sullivan :criminal. * Syntag :guard. Also there a two nameless prostitutes and a gigolo in the House of Baths. As well a nameless troll guard in the torture chamber. Things to see * Buccaneer's Cave * House of Baths * House of Games Buccaneer's Den in Ascension Buccaneer's Den became a total cliché pirate town in Ascension, so full of stereotypes that it was simply horrible. Ruled by Samhayne, it played an important part in the plot. Category:Location in Britannia